Operation Repunzel
Operation Repunzel is the last of three levels in Needle in a Haystack, the third of six missions in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Briefing Operation Repunzel Dorne Manor, Kleveburg, Holland 16 September 1944-2215 Hours Bravo, Jimmy -- quite a creative diversion! Now, I have important news. Gerritt has been detained at Dorne manor, an estate that serves not only as a recreation center for Nazi officials, but a holding cell of sorts for prisoners in transport. The manor is located a short distance outside of town. Fortunately, the Golden Lion has been ordered to provide refreshments for a massive rally at the manor tomorrow night. Disguise yourself as a member of the catering staff, and your contact will deliver you to the manor on the back of his truck. Once inside, snoop around and determine where they keep the prisoners. The multitudes of Gestapo present will make this a risky endeavor. However, the activity in preparation for Sturmbannführer Ratter's visit tomorrow might excuse a little curiosity on the part of the "kitchen help". There are a few other things you should know. We've confirmed that some of the manor staff have rather strong ties to the Dutch resistance. Gerritt had a map revealing the location of the resistance HQ, as well as some important stolen documents. These items have been hidden somewhere in the manor by a sympathetic housemaid, but we're concerned the Gestapo will discover them, and the resistance will be flushed out or worse. Find the documents, free Gerritt, and get out of there as quickly as possible. Good luck, and enjoy the party! Objectives *Find Kitchen Key Set *Search paintings to Find Map *Destroy Clocks to Find Documents *Find Keys to Cell Door *Locate Gerritt Weapons Starting *Hi Standard HDM Obtained Later *M1897 Trench Gun *StG-44 *Mk2 Grenades Characters *James Steven "Jimmy" Patterson *Malevolent Chef *Gerritt *Sturmbannführer Ratter (mentioned only) *Unnamed Dutch Resistance Woman *SS Checkpoint Guard Vehicles * Mercedes * Kubelwagen Plot The player must infiltrate Dorne Manor in occupied Holland and rescue code named "Gerritt" from the clutches of the SS inside the manor. At first, it all goes well, until an SS checkpoint guard with a very keen eye spots a defect in Jimmy's disguise and blows his cover. Jimmy must then kill all the guards in the first floor, and then heads upstairs to find the keys to the meat storage room and kitchen and also procures a shotgun. After finding the Shotgun and keys, the player must go through the kitchen, bumping into the badly bandaged Malevolent Chef first seen in A Storm in the Port, after killing all enemies, he heads up to the grand hall, procuring an StG-44, and fight his way through surprised SS Guards. You must find papers, the first one is in the grand hall wear the paper in the boat portrait (it's at the other side of the grand hall) and the second one is on a clock beside a portrait of a woman. Eventually, he reaches Gerritt, stowed away in a bed room at the high point of Dorne Manor, and then continues to fight his way up, until they reach a point which they must jump off (The player HAS to land Jimmy into the barrel of hay otherwise he may die), and Jimmy steals a Kubelwagen, and they escape to Allied lines. This is also the first appearance of the Drunk German. Transcript Jimmy is dropped off in front of Dorne Manor where Dutch Resistance operative Gerritt is being held. He walks towards the two guards and shows them his papers. Guard #1: "Kitchen staff, huh?" Guard #2: "You don't look familiar." Guard #1: "You cannot come in this way." Guard #2: "Get in there, you're late." Guard #1: "The entrance is around back." Patterson continues on to the back entrance, enters the Manor, and before he can show his papers, the SS checkpoint guard spots him and blows his cover. '' '''SS Checkpoint Guard:' "You're not Friedrich! That uniform is not right. You're an imposter!" Jimmy shoots him, and keeps going down the hall, where SS Kitchen Staff Members are having a conversation together. SS Kitchen Staff Member #1: "Where are the big tablecloths? SS Kitchen Staff Member #2: "On the top shelf, of course!" SS Kitchen Staff Member #1: "I thought we had more sugar." SS Kitchen Staff Member #2: '''"We'll have to make due with what we have." '''SS Kitchen Staff Member #3: "Did you hear something?" SS Kitchen Staff Member #4: "Straight Ahead!" Jimmy shoots the two and chases another two members of the kitchen staff further down the hall, and kills them along with two Waffen-SS soldiers. He takes the stairs up to the next room, kills all the guards, steals the key set and takes a Shotgun. 'After killing them, he uses the keys to open the door to the next room including an adjoining hallway, shoots and kills the men inside, and encounters the malevolent chef yet again. '' '''Malevolent Chef: '"You again?! Fight like a man, worm! I'll cut you in two! Out of my kitchen! Come and get me." Patterson shoots the chef along with the other members of the kitchen staff, and enters a large dining room, kills the soldiers and moves into a auditorium and bar. Soldiers outside are have a conversation about Sturmbannführer Ratter, who is scheduled to do a speech the night after. SS Soldier #1: "Sturmbannführer Ratter always gives a good speech" SS Soldier #2: "You kidding? That loud, big-bearded windbag?" Jimmy kills them, and just then, hordes of enemies come rushing down the steps. He kills them, and enters a large room with a lone SS soldier testing his microphone. SS Man on Microphone: "I don't hear anything. Testing, testing. You! Up there! Stop!" The man spots Patterson, picks up a panzerschreck and shoots the bridge over the large room. Patterson moves a painting aside and takes the map. Streams of Nazis come running out. He kills many more Nazis before entering a sauna-like room, where a man on a loudspeaker is warning Patterson. Man on Loudspeaker: "Allied Imposter, you are surrounded! There is no way out off this manor alive! It would be better for all of us if you gave yourself up before we stain the interior of this lovely home with your blood." The men in the sauna begin discussing the formal dinner. SS man in sauna #1: '''"This kitchen makes the best sow belly you've ever had!" '''SS man in sauna #2: "I was so sick after the last formal dinner." After killing them, he goes into the room full of SS soldiers playing pool. SS Officer #1: '"You think this party will be any better?" '''SS Officer #2: '"They're all the same, boring." Patterson kills the officers and the men playing pool, steals the document by breaking the clock, and goes to the next sauna room, shoots them, and crawls threw a secret passageway to find a Dutch Resistance woman on the radio. '''Unnamed Dutch Resistance Woman: "Yes. We're ready. I think he just arrived." The lady gets off the radio and begins briefing Patterson. Unnamed Dutch Resistance Woman: '"Hello Lieutenant Patterson, I'm glad you made it. You haven't much time! They're transporting the prisoners tonight! Take whatever supplies you need, good luck." ''Jimmy takes the supplies and continues upstairs, kills the men, and finally enters the prisoner's room, with Gerritt inside. '''Gerritt: "Oh, thank goodness! I was sure I was finished." Jimmy rescues him, provides cover outside, kills the guards around and on top of the roof, and finally, they reach the edge, but Gerritt is too nervous. Gerritt: "It's awfully high." Jimmy breaks the wooden railing and Gerritt falls to the bottom, Jimmy soon follows after him and lands in a cart loaded with hay. The two then commandeer the cable car and make their escape before German forces can kill them. Trivia Easter Eggs *It is possible to get past the checkpoint guard without getting your cover blown, but on the PS3 remastered version, you have to go to the right of the manor, attempt to kill a guard, miss a shot, and enter the manor while looking down. *In the large room with the SS man on the microphone, the poster above says "New weapons of the Reich" this is a reference to the German's experimental jet plane, the Horten Ho 229. *It is strange that Gerritt can survive falling down from the building, but Patterson most times cannot. *The giant clock tower at the end of the level reads 12:00 AM, and as seen in the briefing, Jimmy left at 10:15 PM, which means it took nearly two hours to rescue Gerritt. *It is still possible to survive without jumping in the hay cart if the player has exactly full health, but you will lose all but 5% of it. *If the player approaches the SS officer on the microphone, the man will act as if the chandelier fell right on him and he'll die, however no Nazis will rush to the player, as there was no noise. Miscellaneous *There is a Shotgun on one of the crates near that same SS Checkpoint guard. *You can shoot the chandeliers on the ceiling. ** Two fallen player chandeliers can be killed. *The kitchen staffs don't seem to notice you even when the Malevolent Chef does. They will only notice if you shoot or stood right next to them. *The instrument stands in the room with the bar are destructible. *Most of the stone sculpted vases are destructible. *Some of the clocks can be destroyed with simple melee attacks. *On the remastered PlayStation 3 version, the trophy "Is It Monet or Manet?" is awarded by examining 15 large paintings. The trophy "What Time Is It!?!" is awarded by destroying 15 clocks. *In the background you can hear the same voices that were in the The Golden Lion Pub. *In the background you can hear the German interrogates the girl. That means Gerrit isn't the only prisoner in the manor. *The player can find the SS officer's armor plate, but can't pick it up. Level Map ORLevelMap.png|Operation Repunzel level map. Category:Missions Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels